Hammer
Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) is an animation created by Edd Gould. It was released on September 10, 2010. It focuses on a feud between Edd, Matt, and Tom and their neighbors. Plot Edd and Tom are eating breakfast, when Matt comes in with a tie rack, believing it to be a valuable antique. Edd and Tom, deeming the tie rack junk, tell Matt to store the tie rack in his room along with the rest of Matt's junk. Matt's room, however, is full, and Matt gets buried by all the junk he collected the second he opens the door. Edd and Tom decide that they should build an extra floor in the house, with Edd considering hiring professional builders to build the extension, but Tom and Matt have already put on their builders' uniforms. During construction, Edd's new neighbors, Eduardo, Jon and Mark, taunt Edd for adding another floor to his house, saying that the extension to their house, which they supposedly finished last week, inspired Edd to build his own. When Tom asks what's with them, Edd has a flashback of when he first saw Eduardo, revealing an order mix-up in which Edd got Diet Coke and Eduardo got regular Coke, much to their chagrin. Meanwhile, Matt is sent to the hardware store to buy nails, but he ends up buying everything else. Matt comes back, and the trio begin construction. Since Matt didn't buy nails like he was supposed to, the second floor ends up being a disaster. Edd and Matt seem satisfied with the result, but Tom is repulsed. The neighbors insult the trio's shoddily built roof. Edd decides to order a new roof, which arrives instantly. Matt finally has a place to store all of his stuff, but during the night, he ends up being attacked by a mysterious force, keeping Tom awake. Trivia/References Firsts *''Hammer & Fail'' marks the first time in which an Eddsworld episode has been split into two parts (the others being Space Face and The End). *This is the first and only episode in which the street that Edd and the guys live on is ever mentioned. Later, the address and house number is referenced in Fun Dead. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Massive Tool Center, which would later reappear in The Snogre. *This is the first appearance of Eduardo, Mark and Jon. * Tom breaks the fourth wall when he say what their neighbors are doing and he High-Fives himself by getting off his arm off-screen. Other Milestones *This is Matt's grandma's second appearance (this time in a picture) since the Xmas Day short. *The Eddsworld Cereal box reappears from Ruined and Spares, along with a red car from WTFuture in parking lot of the Massive Tool Center. *Tom's bedroom was featured in this, WTFuture and Ruined. Visuals *During the opening titles, Edd sings (on every tone), "This-is-the-o-pe-ning-tune". *During the breakfast scene, the magnets on the fridge read "Buy more Cola". *Amongst the junk in Matt's room is a diary, an inflatable banana, models of Big Ben, a traffic cone, some burgers, a broken vase, a giant LEGO brick, a toy elephant, a skull, a Mr. Potato Head toy, and a Tomee Bear. *In the bag that Matt brings from the Massive Tool Center has gum, Post-It Notes, a no.2 pencil, a banana, tape, a tennis ball, staples, a target, and a big sweaty chicken toy. *The cassette that falls near Edd's feet says "Matt on Matt Anthems". This is possibly a reference to Matt's home video, "Matt on Matt Action", from MovieMakers. *Despite Tom's hair Steve being unable to be pushed down when wearing a helmet in Moving Targets, it is able to here. *Above the sign for the massive tool center is says "Mat is a". *On the side of the Massive Tool Center is a WANTED poster of Edd's future self. *Edd's to-do list consists of needing to "draw blueprints, start layering bricks, checking the level of bricks, trying to fix the bricks, crying about the bricks, reading a magazine, sneezing, writing a five-page essay, eating a biscuit, being disappointed with Matt, having an obligatory building montage, installing Windows, running Windows, letting out a long yawn, and kill N.C.". *Paul is seen as a picture inside the house when Tom drills a hole in the wall. *Matt's underwear has "I <3 m@" (which stands for "I heart Matt") written on it. *The Yellow Pages book Edd uses to call the Insta-Roof service is called "Mellow Pages". *Matt's bed pillow has nails in it, which implies that he did indeed buy nails at some point while shopping at the Massive Tool Center. *Tom has a checkerboard tie and an asdf poster in his bedroom. *At the Massive Tool Center, there's a picture of a screw and "Screw Everything!". *During the building montage there are realistic (and creepy) pictures of Edd and Tom. In Hammer & Fail 2, a picture of Matt in the same style does appear when Tom asks "Are we ready" and Edd and Matt yell "'''YEAH!'". References *The title is a pun on the term "Hammer and Nail". *The Name Could have also reference the Queen song "Hammer to Fall" *When Matt screams ''"Someone please help me!", it sounds very similar to the way Tom says it in Hello Hellhole when he's sliding down the drawing slide. *When Matt is walking to his room to store his "antique", he mumbles something about being the ruler of everything, a reference to WTFuture. *There is a sniper rifle with two bullets out of it on the roof of the Massive Tool Center, which could have been from the comic "Money" where Edd "takes out" some money. *When Tom says "Well, it looks like we have everything we need", it's a reference to a scene from MovieMakers. *A red car with a flag is seen at the Massive Tool Center, a reference to the car scenes in Random Bits and WTFuture. *At one point during the Montage, Tom makes a reference to BRODYQUEST. *The sound effect that plays when Edd shows Tom his blueprints is the same sound effect that is made when Shoe "talks" in MovieMakers. External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos